NaruHina FanFiction
by NUzumaki
Summary: An awesome fan-fiction for Naruto lovers : P.S If you are a Naru-Saku fan DO NOT READ
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fan-Fiction

It was a bright sunny morning in Konaha when Naruto's alarm blared at 9:00a.m

"Oh, Shit!" he yelled as he struggled to pull his clothes on and ran out the door.

"Sorry… I'm …Late" he gasped "Okay I'll forgive you this one time." Kakashi said firmly. "But for that your paired up with Hinata" she blushed and Naruto moaned.

"Begin Now!" Kakashi yelled as he pulled out his book. "What's the whole point of sparring if you've all ways got your head in that damn book…" Naruto muttered under his breath. "Umm… Naruto-Kun? I think we're supposed to start now…" A weak voice in front of him said barely loud enough to hear. "Oh, right." Naruto immediately made a group of shadow clones and charged straight at Hinata. _What do I do? I don't want to hurt him…_ she thought but was interrupted by a blow to the stomach and passed out. "Did I win?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi who was more interested in his book then the actual training he was coaching. "Sure…" he said back. "Yes! My first sparring match in 4 months and I kicked ass!"

"NARUTO FOR GODS SAKE YOUR 18 START ACTING LIKE IT!" exclaimed an all too familiar voice as Sakura walked over with a screwed up disfigured Lee behind her who clearly just took a beating. "_Ring" "Ring" _Kakashi flipped open his cell phone. "Y'ello?" "Awesome." "Nice! I'll be there in 5 minutes." Then he looked at his squad. "I'm gonna go grab some sake class dismissed early." And with that he disappeared.

Naruto looked over at Hinata's limp body "Great. What am I gonna do with her?" he exclaimed. "I dunno take her to your house or something… wait. Never mind your to perverted." She said as she shouldered her ninja bag. " I am not!" Naruto yelled stamping his foot which caused a yaoi magazine to fall out of his jacket. "Exactly my point." Sakura said nodding to the open book. "That's not mine! It's…It's…Ero-Sennin's!"he said saying the first person that came to mind when it comes to perverts. "Dead." She said back. "Uhh…My Dad's!"

"Dead." "Ebisu!" "Dead." "Asuma-sensei's!" "Dead…Again." "Konohamaru!"

"He's too young!" "………..Damn I can't think of anyone else….."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan I promise not to do anything." said Naruto as he picked up his magazine then poofed away in a cloud of smoke. He arrived back at his house and put Hinata on his bed and looked at her. "Damn it, what the heck am I supposed to do now?" _She'll wake up eventually _he thought as he set out to Ichiraku to get some ramen. "Hey Old Man, get me the usual!" he called as he ran inside.

"So what's been keeping busy that you didn't have time to come visit us?" Naruto just shrugged. "I don't know. Training and stuff I guess." He said as he plucked apart two chopsticks. He wolfed down his ramen, paid the bill and dashed back to his cozy house. _She's still asleep?_ He flopped down on his sofa and flipped on his television.

Hinata opened her eyes and found herself lying down in an unfamiliar home. She looked around to see a poster of ramen over his bed. _Naruto._ she thought. _Wait, I'm in Naruto-Kun's House!_ She realized. Suddenly back in reality. She got up and walked around the corner to find Naruto pissing."Holy Shit Hinata-Chan! I didn't think you'd be up for a while!" he said slamming the door. _Great .If this gets out Sakura will have my ass!_

Weeks went by of training here and there an Hinata never spoke of what happened till one day. Naruto was sparring with his clones in Kakashi's training session and Hinata spoke up to him. "It was really nice of you to take me to your house…" but she didn't dare bring up the "incident". "You're welcome…" he muttered as he snapped his clone's neck and watched it poof into smoke. Then Kakashi blew his whistle "Ok guys Tsunade-Sama wants us to travel and train because of Akatsuki. So get your things." Everyone groaned but Kakashi didn't notice. "Be back here at 12:00, and don't be late." He said pointing the last part towards Naruto. Everyone dashed to their house gathering their belongings and got back at 11:58 except Naruto who got there at 12:01."Naruto! You must be punished." Kakashi said grimly while trying not to grin. He grabbed him by the back of the shirt and tossed him in the lake. Naruto scrambled out gasping and sputtering. "Oh real mature Kakashi!" he coughed. He stood up and swung his bag onto his back and caught up to the rest of the squad.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: If you like are a NaruSaku fan stop reading now AND FIND ANOTHER FANFIC!

Naruto Fan-Fiction

On odd dream roused Naruto that night. _A single gravestone sits on a lonely hill with a single name printed on it. No date of birth, no date of death. Nothing. A crow perched itself on top and started to cough out blood. It possessed a 3 tome' Sharingan, it fell off and burst into black flames. Then a man in his late twenties emerged from the flames and staggered down the hill. The name printed on the stone: Uchiha Itachi. _Naruto jolted awake and sat up. It was only dusk and everyone else was still asleep. So he rolled up his sleeping bag and went to take a walk. He found a sturdy tree and started to run up the side of it.

"Look, we need to get a plan to fight off the Akatsuki who are rebuilding their organization." Tsunade-Sama said to her group. "I vote we attack their base before they get too strong!"someone said "No, that's never going to work! That's where they're strongest! I vote we border the walls of the Leaf with our strongest ninja!" another one said. "But what if they sneak in?!" The other yelled back. "ENOUGH!" yelled Tsunade. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at her. "What we need-err-Who we need is a certain man/teen and his name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Everyone fell silent. The group murmured and whispered about her decision. There was a long silence until Shizune ran in breathless. "Uchiha Itachi is alive!"

Naruto looked around at the world around him from atop the tree. It was absolutely beautiful. _Looks like the land of waves to me._ He thought. He was interrupted by the cracking of a branch he looked down to see Hinata struggling but succeeding to climb up the tree. He hopped down a couple branches and extended his arm. She was surprised to see Naruto up here and even more surprised to see him wanting to help her. So she took a hold of his hand and he hoisted her up. _She really is attractive. _He thought. _Maybe I just needed to get to know to her to realize it._ "You know it really is beautiful up here." She said. Still in a daze he replied "As are you." Then without thinking he kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait, hold on there Shizune." "That's impossible. Uchiha Sasuke killed him almost 3 years ago!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Believe it or not, he's alive and demanded to see Naruto!" she said still trying to catch her breath. "Tell Kakashi that Naruto is to come home immediately and that's an order"!

Hinata couldn't believe what was happening, Naruto was kissing her!

_Holy crap! What did I just do?! Not only will I take heat from Sakura-Chan but Hinata will think you have brain damage or on ecstasy! _Naruto thought frantically.

He was about to say something but Kakashi interrupted them "Guys, get down here now!" Naruto was about question but decided against it. There before them stood the man who had once killed an entire clan of people. One of the three remaining Uchiha's. Uchiha Itachi. "Now if anyone moves I'll burn them into oblivion." He said calmly. "Naruto, I've heard of your success Nagato, Konan, even the Kazekage and host of the Tanuki, Gaara of the desert. Now let's see if you can convince me!" He bellowed, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan. He was lightning fast Naruto could barely keep up with him. He did a 180 turn and took a foot to the chest. Lee jumped out of nowhere, swung his foot and yelled "Leaf Tsu-"Itachi ignited it with Amaterasu and kept fighting "Dear God! Somebody help me!" Lee yelled. No one did. "Kage-Bushin No-Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and shadow clones swarmed Itachi._ Wait he's only distracting me… Oh No!_ He spun around to see Naruto with the Nine-tails cloak and dual Rasengans that were discolored. He easily blocked both but didn't deflect the real Naruto who delivered a blow to Itachi's spinal cord. His Mangekyou Sharingan retracted and he collapsed.

"Lady Tsunade there's no time Itachi has already reached them!" Shizune told her. "Then I'm going there myself!" Tsunade growled. She bit her thumb made some hand signs and summoned Katsuyu. "Shizune you're in charge while I'm gone!" She called. "B-b-b-But I don't know how to run a village!"But the Hokage was already gone.


	5. Chapter 5

" Lightning Blade!" Kakashi exclaimed. Itachi turned and narrowly escaped being torn to shreads. Little did Itachi know Naruto was headed straight for him. "ODAMA RASENGAN!"(Giant Rasengan). Itachi easily avoided it and Naruto almost hit Lee. "Naruto! Help me!" Lee cried. "Sakura!" Naruto called. _I'm wasting my chakra,I gotta end this now! _Itachi thought. He gathered all of his chakra and as his eyes bled, he yelled "SASANOO!" Then an enormous amount of chakra erupted and took form of a ribcage,head,eyes, and armor. "Everyone get back!" Kakashi exclaimed with a shaky voice.

Perched high up in a tree on the outskirts of the land of waves, sat 18 year old Sasuke Uchiha "something doesn't seem right" he murmered. Just then an explosion of all too familiar red chalkra came from the forest. " ITAAACHI!"Sasuke roared.


	6. Chapter 6

"Guess you're not that great after all" Itachi said with a smile. Susanoo then brought his sword through Naruto. "AUUGGH!" he screamed in agony. He then heard a demonic voice in his head. _Naruto grasp my power and we can destroy that god of war! I'll heal that wound of yours too if you only let me out!_ "OK I'll- but Naruto was interrupted. "Long time no see…Naruto…" said Sasuke calmly.

"SASUKE!" cried Naruto and Sakura. "I didn't come for you two, I came for Itachi!" "Chidori!" Sasuke screamed. But a hand stopped him. He turned around to see Naruto with a gaping hole in his chest. "Sasuke…" he coughed. Then Naruto's stomach started to regenerate almost instantly. He wiped blood from his mouth, and with a snarl he said "I'm going to say this one more time. Come back to the village with me." Sasuke started to laugh "heh, heh, heh AHAHAHA! Your still getting at that? Tell you what if you can defeat me I'll come back. But if you lose… I'll kill you." "Don't do it Naruto!" Hinata screamed. " I'm sorry Hinata but I made a promise to Sakura and I will follow through with it! He vowed tightening his headband. "Naruto…" Sakura whispered. Naruto turned to Sasuke if that's what it takes to bring you back then…Bring It! Naruto yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, Hinata! Take care of Itachi!" Naruto called. Then he formed a hand seal. "Kage-Bushin no jutsu!" clones instantly appeared. "heh, those stupid clones of yours. Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke roared. He torched all the clones except one and Naruto creating a rasengan. The flames were absorbed into the rasengan. "What the hell?" Naruto said looking at the rasengan. Then he remembered he had seen this before. Master Jiraya had once used it. "Kaen Rasengan!" He thrust the flaming sphere towards Sasuke. He narrowly escaped. Then Sasuke hurled a Fuma Shuriken towards Naruto and it struck him in the chest. *poof* the clone disappeared into a cloud of smoke. _That was close_. Thought Naruto, as he hid underwater in the lake. "Mangekyou Sharingan" Sasuke detected him and lightning shot from his body "Chidori Nagashi" he yelled. The stream of lightning shot into the lake. All of Naruto's muscles tensed and he was instantly paralyzed. _You've been neglecting my power Naruto. _A demonic voice purred. "Ok, I guess I don't have a choice…" He tapped the seal on his stomach and instantly the Nine-Tail's chakra came out. "Now just remember, I'm in charge!" Naruto growled. He instantly overcame the paralysis and lunged at Sasuke. "So that's how you wanna play?" With these words Sasuke transformed and flew into the air. "Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, Chidori!"


	8. Chapter 8

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGRRGGHHHH"! Sasuke then felt a sharp burning sensation in his back. When he looked down he didn't see the ground, but a blood-red claws thrust through his body. "I…Don't…believe – "Well believe it Sasuke you've been beaten!" Naruto roared. "You didn't let me finish, I said I don't Believe you fell for my trap…" Sasuke snarled with a grin. "Jugo, Seigetsu now!" Just then a naked man burst through the water with a trail of water following him. With a mysteriously large arm he lifted a monstrously large guillotine sword. "He He He you're finished fox!" roared Seigetsu. "Save some of him for the rest of us." Sasuke laughed as he smashed Naruto into the ground. "I didn't think I'd have to do this Sasuke!" Naruto gasped as his eyes rolled back in his head and then his body was immediately surrounded in an aura of blood. "Everybody get back!" yelled Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade"! Sakura cried with relief. "Things are about to get messy!" Tsunade said to the group. "W-What does tha-? !

They were instantly thrown back about 50 feet by a burning explosion of chakra. They looked up to see the Nine-Tailed Fox in the flesh. "What the fuck is that"! Sasuke yelled. "It's Hell on Earth"! Said Naruto in a demonic voice from atop the fox. "Well then… I guess I misjudged you, I have to use this…Mangekyou Sharingan"! Sasuke was enclosed by a ribcage then a cloak and armor until Susanoo was standing before them


	9. Chapter 9

Before everyone, standing in what used to be a forest, stood the 50 foot warlord Susanoo and the 9-tailed demon fox. "Ok, Sasuke lets finish what we started 4 years ago!" snarled Naruto. "I couldn't agree more Naruto…" Sasuke laughed as Susanoo swung his sword right for the 9-tailed fox and Naruto. The fox ducked and Naruto jumped and landed on the sword, then shot up it while a clone was forming a rasengan. "Amaterasu!" Naruto was engulfed by black flames and hurtled toward the ground like a paperweight. He couldn't believe it. Had he come this far just to fail? " Heh, heh, heh Naruto a fitting end for such a pathetic ninja, I almost feel sorry for the son of a bitch… WHAT THE HELL!" a 10 foot in diameter blue blazing shuriken was soaring straight for Sasuke and before he could react was struck in the chest.

1 WEEK LATER.

There was a knock on hospital room B-21's door. "Come in…" said a very broken and destroyed shell of what was Naruto. " Hey, Naruto…" Hinata said barely loud enough to hear. " I brought you some flowers." "Thanks… put them next to the "You could've killed yourself you retard" card from Sakura." " Uhh… okay? Umm… Naruto I wanted to ask you, did you mean what you did about a week ago?." Hinata asked shyly. "You mean striking Sasuke in the chest with a Rasenshuriken?" He replied. "…Shut the hell up…" croaked an even more broken Sasuke across the room from them. " No… I mean when… you know when you…" "Kissed you?" "Hinata have I ever done something I havn't meant- wait don't answer that… but what im trying to say is… uhh… well… the word I'm looking for…" "Yes?" Then she leaned in and went in a total lip-lock. "Ugh… I think I'm gonna puke." Said Sakura standing in the doorway. "Umm… Sasuke now that you're here and everything… will you go… uhh… out with me..? She said with her eyes shut and fingers crossed. *sigh* " Okay fine, but one date you hear me, that's all!

"Knock, Knock." Said Kakashi and walked in. " Guys I have some bad news, uhh… I don't know how to say this but Lady Tsunade is dead.


End file.
